crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Check Mii Out
Please note I am not working with RiiConnect24 this is just a creepypasta I wrote for fun, Thank you Hello everyone today I’m gonna tell you my experience with the Check Mii Out Channel, By now you know the Check Mii Out Channel was a service back in 2007 where you could enter contests with your Mii that fit the theme. The service was discontinued in June 28th 2013 and all WiiConnect24 servers have since been lost to time, until when RiiConnect24 came around in 2017 and got all the channels back, all but one. Let me tell you the story of what happened when I got Check Mii Out Channel to work again. It was just a normal day like any other day or that’s what I thought, I was bored and was on Discord and then an idea popped in my head. I sent a dm to shutterbug the person that got Check Mii Out Channel working again, well kinda. He gave me an iso patch and it worked like all the other channels did, Something was already off, There on my screen was a contest titled “test2007” I’m guessing it said 2007 because that’s when the channel came out. I entered the contest with a random Mii I had, and as soon as I did that the contest results were already done, I clicked on the results and what I saw wasn’t shutterbug’s test Mii. It was a creepy looking Mii, not glitched or anything it just looked like a creepy Mii created in the Mii Channel, our Mii‘s we’re running up the hill and somehow the creepy Mii won, but after I was done with the results the creator of Mii showed up and the name of his Mii, I couldn’t explain in words correctly, It looked the same a sightly glitched Mii, and his eyes were gone and he had no legs but there was no blood. I got up off my couch went to go grab my phone to show the internet this stuff, as soon as I hit the record button the results were gone, I then thought about going to the Posting Plaza, I saw all of Mii’s no faces, I stopped. Why were these Mii’s created? I left the posting plaza and went back to the contests, a new contest was created called “Creepy Mii contest” I tried to enter but it wouldn’t let me. After I quit to the home menu, something told me to the Mii Channel, and I saw that creepy Mii in my Mii plaza, I tried deleting it but it didn’t work. It would just say “no”, I was eventually able to delete it and then.. The Check Mii Out Channel didn’t work after that, Every time I boot it up an error message would pop up saying “You have no Mii’s suitable for this channel” After this I put the Video on YouTube and an hour later I was kicked off the team, Now I only play CTGP, And I’m going to wait for a real CMOC by RC24. EDIT: Funny thing on December 6th or 7th it’s finally back. Well if you guys ever get it. Have fun!